


Team Free Will Snowball Fight

by Ali_R95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_R95/pseuds/Ali_R95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will have a snowball fight!!! A tiny hint of Destiel at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnylordofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylordofdoom/gifts).



> Here is some winter time fluff for you all!!! (I needed something happy after that depressing fic I wrote yesterday) Hope you enjoy!!!! :D

Sam and Dean were in the bunker. Sam was putting on his jacket and boots while Dean was cleaning one of his shotguns at the 'dining room' table.

"Yo you should come out for a jog with me." Sam mentioned to Dean.

"Uhhhhhhh yeah no I'm not doing that." Dean muttered

"Why not? It'll be good for you! Some fresh air!" Sam insisted while he put on a beanie, his hair peaking out of the bottom.

"If you can call that 'holy shit I am freezing my nuts off' air good for you then there is something wrong with you." Dean said.

"Fine then, I'll take Cas with me instead!" Sam teased.

"Yeah, like he'll go with you." Dean quipped.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam called out to the empty air.

"He's not going to show up Sam." Dean doubted. He never showed up when Sam called him. Dean would never admit it but he was kind of proud of that fact.

"Hello Sam." A new voice chimed in.

"Awwwww are you kidding me? Now you choose to show up? That's unfair, man." Dean whined. 

"Why hello to you too, Dean." Cas said sarcastically, standing beside Dean. Cas thought he was finally getting the hang of sarcasm, and smiled to himself.

"Hey Cas, want to go on a jog with me?" Sam asked him. Dean doubted that Castiel would join. After all, Cas had much more important things to do than jog, obviously.

"Sure, Sam." Cas answered. 

What the hell. 

"What?" Dean yelled abruptly. Cas did not do this kind of stuff, like, ever.

"I've been roaming around heaven trying to find my grace for the last week. I think I am entitled to a little 'fun'." Cas made air quotes with his fingers as he said fun. He still didn't fully understand, but bless his heart for trying.

"Okay...." Dean said slowly.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Sam yelled, way too enthusiastically.

"Fine, I'll come." Dean resigned, sighing as he slowly got up from his chair. There was no way he would ever admit it, but he wasn't about to let Sam and Cas go out 'bonding' without him. 

"Haha! Yes!" Sam held up his hand for Cas to high five, and Cas smiled widely as he returned it. Oh how he loved trivial human things.

"But if I die out there, I'm haunting your asses." Dean added.

"WOOOOOO LET'S GO." Sam rejoiced while running up the stairs, out of the bunker, Castiel following behind.

"Oh God, help me." Dean muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was fucking cold outside. Why was Dean out here. "I'm totally going to regret this aren't I?" Dean asked Sam.

"Probably!" Sam replied happily.

"How the hell are you so damn chipper?" Dean questioned him. No one should be happy about running around aimlessly out in 20 degree weather while there was about 4 inches of snow covered everything.

"I don't know, why are you being so butthurt?" Sam retorted back.

"I'm not being butthurt." Dean grumbled, acting like the 7 year old he actually is.

Cas just watched the exchange, not sure what to make of it. What was this 'butthurt' they spoke of? Did Dean injure himself? 

Sam ran off ahead of them, leaving Dean and Cas several meters behind him. They decided to keep up a steady jogging pace while Sam carried on ahead of them. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence between them.

"Are you injured, Dean?" Cas asked Dean, looking at him worriedly.

"Ummm, no. Why would you think that?" Dean looked quizzically at him.

"Sam said you were 'butthurt' earlier." Cas stated.

Dean sighed. "Don't listen to him, it's nothing."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Cas shrugged.

Another few minutes passed, before Dean stopped abruptly while they were beside a field. 

"Dean?" Cas turned around, looking at him in confusion.

Dean reached down into a pile of snow with a gloved hand and grabbed a handful of snow. He motioned to Cas and placed a finger in front of his lips, silencing him.

Dean stealthily ran up to Sam, before he proceeded to shove the snow down the back of his jacket.

"hOLY SHI-" Sam exclaimed. "DEAN I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Dean ran away from Sam, laughing as he did. 

Sam reached down quickly and picked up some snow, pelting it at Dean's back as he proceeded to laugh even harder.

They quickly began throwing piles of snow at each other, affectively missing each other in the process and making more of a snow confetti party than anything. 

Cas watched in wonderment, a look of awe on his face. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it sure looked like they were having fun.

Sam and Dean ran over onto the field, their snowball fight quickly escalating into a full out war.

"Come join, Cas!" Dean hollered over to Cas. 

Cas ran after them. By the time he got to them they were about 30 feet apart, each with their own growing pile of snow in front of them. 

"My fort is going to be superior to yours!" Sam yelled over.

"Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Dean replied sarcastically.

Cas stood in the middle, watching them in interest. They ended up with forts tall enough for them to crouch behind comfortably, and that's when the war resumed. 

Snow was flying back in forth through the air at high speeds, Cas wasn't sure who was winning and who was losing. 

"Surrender!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"NEVER!" Sam wailed. 

Dean barrel-rolled out from his barrier, throwing snow at Sam from a better angle.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." Sam said while crawling around his fort, keeping low to the ground so Dean couldn't kit him as accurately.

"Cas help meeee!!!" Sam called out.

"No way! Cas is on my side! Right, Cas?" Dean 

They both paused, looking expectantly at Cas. He looked back and forth between the two of them, conflicted. He then slowly bent down, picked up some snow.... and then chucked it at Dean.

"TRAITORRRRRR!!!!" Dean wailed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before they knew it, Sam was teaching Cas the strategies of snow ball fights from his fort, while Dean was crouched down, hiding behind his mound of snow. Sam and Cas teamed up on Dean, leaving him the only option of staying behind his fort forever, never to leave the solitude that was "Fort ACDC". Don't question the fort name.

After a few minutes, the snow died down a bit, their arms becoming tired of whipping snow at each other.

"I surrender!" Cas yelled out. Crawling out from behind the fort. "It's too cold for this, and my arms are tired."

"Okay then!" Dean said. "I guess it's just you and me again." Sam nodded at him.

Dean had a mischievious look on his face, and he suddenly grabbed more snow and then sprinted right through his barricade, running through Sam's fort too, kicking up the snow as he went. Dean was shrieking like a crazy person as he tried to cover Sam with as much snow as possible.

"Nooooooo!!!!" Sam cried out between a fit of laughter. Dean continued kicking snow, tripping in the process and landing face first in the snow, which only made Sam laugh harder.

Cas smiled warmly at them, happy that they could finally take a break from all the seriousness and just relax.

Dean rolled over a few times, spitting out snow as he did so. 

"Cas, get your butt over here!" Sam yelled.

Cas reluctantly walked over, not trusting Sam.

"Hey Cas, help me up." Dean reached out his hand expectantly.

"Okay." He slipped his hand into Dean's, prepared to help him up, but he was suddenly being pulled forward. 

Dean was aiming to pull Cas into the snow, but didn't think things through properly, and only ended up with Cas falling down on top of him.

Dean groaned underneath him. "Damnit, that isn't what I wanted to do." Dean chuckled out. Cas laughed, rolling over onto a fresh patch of snow beside him.

"You should really think out your actions before you do them, Dean." Castiel teased, looking over at Dean beside him. Dean's hair was full of tiny snow flakes, making his hair appear darker in contrast. Cas always saw snow when he would look down on earth, but he never really thought twice about it. Cas decided that he likes the snow. It was beautiful, especially on Dean. 

They were all quiet, completely worn out from the fight. They just laid there, staring up at the sky.

"I totally won that." Dean declared.


End file.
